objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Color Challenge! Camp
The Squares RedNew.png|Red-Phuocphuc46 (Formerly Pina Colada Best) YellowNew.png|Yellow-Wiseisback (16th) Blue_f.png|Blue-Bfdi is the best (Formerly MePhone X) PinkNew.png|Pink-Wiseisback (17th) FuchsiaNew.png|Fuchsia-NLG343 Cyan.png|Cyan-Bfdi is the best (13th) Cottony guitar pose.png|Cottony-Bfdifan444 (Formerly Wiseisback) Shape_battle_round_square_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7sa.png|Round Square-MePhoneX Magenta.png|Magenta-Bfdifan444 The Circles Orange.PNG|Orange-Phuocphuc46 Green.jpg|Green-NLG343 (14th) PurpleNew.png|Purple-Phuocphuc46 (15th) GrayNew.png|Gray-Young Little Unicorn (Formerly MePhone X) BrownNew.png|Brown-??? (Formerly Pina Colada Best) Tan.PNG|Tan-object shows 200 (Formerly MePhone X) Snowball.png|Snowball-Geometry Dash OreoMaster Yin-yang_2.png|Yin-Yang-object shows 200 Rules If you don't do a challenge, you will receive a strike, if you get 3 strikes, you will be up for re-sign ups. There will be a lot of joining contestants because this camp have only 10 contestants and the new contestants won't be colors (Expect for Tan and Cyan who joined but were colors). At every elimination, the one who was in bottom 2 with the eliminated contestant will receive a disadvantage in the next challenge. Strikes Yellow (Eliminated) - 2/3 Pink (Eliminated) - 1/3 Green (Eliminated) - 1/3 Cyan (Eliminated) - 1/3 Red - 3,5/3 (Up for re-sign-ups) Brown - 3/3 (Up for re-sign-ups) Fuchsia - 1/3 Blue - 1/3 Cyan - 1/3 Snowball - 1/3 Challenge 1 The first challenge is to choose a shape. Every shape will give you a random number of points. Choose a shape in the comments. A contestant that you signed up need to not choose the same shape than another one you signed up (Like in InfinityBlade2005's camp) Circle - Green (14 points) Square - Brown (5 points) Triangle - Red (10 points) Rectangle - Star - Fuchsia (1 point) Diamond - Blue (7 points) Oval - Purple (6 points) Heart - Pentagon - Gray (3 points) Hexagon - Orange (2 points) Circles: 31 points Squares: 18 points The circles win. Pink and Yellow, as for not doing the challenge, you both receive a strike. Yellow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A FEAR OF STRIKES!!!! Pink: :( VOTING ENDED 1st elimination Last time, the squares lost and were UFE. Let's see who will be eliminated. Red and Blue, you both got 0 votes. So you're both safe. Red and Blue: YAY! *Red and Blue high-five Yellow, you got 1 vote, so you're safe. Yellow: (Sigh of relief) So it's down to Fuchsia and Pink. One of you will be eliminated and one of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge. The last person safe is...........................................Fuchsia with 2 votes and Pink is eliminated with 3 votes. Fucshia: YES! Pink: :( *The boxing glove from the Color Challenge! (I forgot it's name) push Pink away Fuchsia, you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge since you were in the bottom 2 with Pink. Fuchsia: OH NO! But before we get to the next challenge, Tanny also known as Tan join the game. Tan: Hi guys! Before we start the next challenge, sign-up as Tan. Since Tan is a circle, he join the circles. Challenge 2 MePhone X taken Tan. Anyway, your next challenge is "Eliminating directions". You have to choose either Up, Down, Right or Left. 2 are positive, 2 are negative, if you choose a negative direction, you're out of the challenge. The one who didn't chosen all negative directions win the challenge. Fuchsia, let's find out what's your disadvantage in the challenge. Fuchsia, only 1 direction is positive for you, 3 are negative for you. So, looks like it will be hard for Fuchsia to win the challenge! Fuchsia: Oh no! Round 1: Up - Fuchsia (Out) Down - Brown (Out) Right - Green and Red (Safe!) Left - Purple and Orange (Safe!) Fuchsia and Brown, you're out. And Gray, Tan, Blue and Yellow, as for not doing the first round, you're automatically out. So, only Green, Red, Purple and Orange left. Second round time! Round 2: Up - Down - Right - Left - Purple, Orange and Green Hold on, you all chosen the same direction, so I guess Purple, Orange and Green all won the challenge. Red didn't do the second round, he was automatically out. Since Purple, Orange and Green are all in circles, the circles win again. Yellow, Blue, Gray and Tan, as for not doing the challenge, you all get 1 strike, Yellow, if you don't do the next challenge you will be up for re-sign-ups. Red, since you participated to the first round and didn't participated to the second round, you will get 0,5 strike. Yellow: Stop giving me strikes already! Then do the challenge. Yellow: But I have a fear of challenges! Too bad! You need to do them. VOTING ENDED 2nd elimination Last time, the squares got UFE again. Let's get to the elimination. Blue got the least amount of votes at 0 votes. Blue: Yes! Fuchsia, you're safe at 1 vote. Fuchsia: Finally! I don't get a disadvantage in the next challenge! So, it's down to Red and Yellow. One of you will be eliminated and one of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge. The last person safe is............................Red with 3 votes, and Yellow is eliminated with 7 votes, a record! Yellow: 7 VOTES????????????!!!! Yep. *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Yellow away* So, before we start the next challenge, I have 3 news. One, Cyan twins joins the game. Cyan 1: Hi guys! Cyan 2: No, they care about me, not you. Cyan 1: SHUT UP! Stop arguing Cyan. Anyway, you can take Cyan if you want. Cyan 1: Take me! Cyan 2: No, TAKE ME! BTW, a user will sign-up both of you. Both Cyans: That's good to know! Two, NLG343 is currently blocked so you have to take Green or Fuchsia until he's unblocked. Three, Wiseisback remembered that he/she was in the show. So I will make a special character debut and he/she will automatically take him/her. So, before we start the next challenge, sign-up as Cyan, Fucshia or Green. Challenge 3 So, the next challenge is to guess what thing I do the most. Go on computer - Purple, Orange, Fuchsia and Cyan Watch the TV - Green Go swimming - Walk in the city - Walk in the countryside - Let's see the results The Squares's results Right answer: Fucshia and Cyan (+ 2 Points) Didn't do the challenge: Red and Blue (- 2 points) Total: 0 points Cyan 2: See Cyan 1? I told you "Go on the computer" would be the right answer. Cyan 1: GRRR!!! The Circles's results Right answer: Purple and Orange (+ 2 points) Wrong answer: Green (- 1 point) Didn't do the challenge: Gray, Tan and Brown (- 3 points) Total: -2 points Green: What, I was wrong? Aw... So, the squares wins for the first time in The Color Challenge's history! VOTING ENDED 3rd elimination Last time, the circles lost for the first time in The Color Challenge's history and were up for elimination. Let's get to the elimination. Tan, Brown and Green, you all got 0 votes, so you're all safe. Tan, Brown and Green: YAY! So it's down to Gray, Orange and Purple. 2 of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge, and 1 of you will get eliminated. Gray: So you voted for me because my color is ugly?! You guys are racist! Orange: You voted for me because I made everything explode in The Color Challenge! episode 4? Purple: So you voted for me just because I'm a girl? You guys are sexist! The two persons safe are...........................Gray and Orange with 1 vote each! And Purple is eliminated with 2 votes. Purple: WHAT?! YOU VOTED FOR ME BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN TH- *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Purple away Now let's see which character that was supposed to be in Color Dare will join the game as Wiseisback. Everyone except Cottony and Soda Pop got 0 votes so they don't join the game. Lemon: Buy a sto- *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Tulip, Beaker, Hot Dog, Pill, Lemon and Strawberry away So, it's down to Soda Pop and Cottony but they got 2 votes each! So we need a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker is a quiz. First question, who was the first eliminated from BFDI? *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: It was Flower. Correct. Cottony: 1 correct answer Soda Pop: 0 correct answers Second question, what's OU Ice Cream's secret? *Soda Pop press her button Yes? Soda Pop: She's eggs. Correct. Cottony: 1 correct answer. Soda Pop: 1 correct answer. Third question, who was placed last in BFDI due to Flower, Spongy and Blocky's rejoins? *Soda Pop press her button Yes? Soda Pop: Pin. Wrong. *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: Woody. Correct. Cottony: 2 correct answers. Soda Pop: 1 correct answer. Final question, who's PEASHOOTERFAN's most known OC? *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: Me. Cottony joins the game! Cottony: YES! Soda Pop: WHAT?! *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Soda Pop away Challenge 4 So, the next challenge is a hangman game. Say a letter in the comments, if you say a letter that is right, I will type it on the word, the first one who finds the last letter missing or find the full word gets to the next word and get to choose who will go to the next word with him/her. The team that wins will get Cottony on their team. The one who win the last word will win for his/her team. So do the challenge right now! Gray and Orange, your disadvantage is that the one who find the last letter in a word or find the full word can't choose both of you so you need to be the one who find the last letter of a word or find the full word. Blue, Gray and Tan, if you don't do this challenge, you're all going to put for re-sign ups. 1st word: NEW YORK Orange found the first word! He gets to choose who will get to the next word with him. Orange, choose anyone except Gray to go to the next word with you. 2nd word: TIMOTHY MARTIN Cyan found the word! The squares win again! So Cottony joins the squares. Also, everyone except Orange and Cyan get a strike. And now, Blue, Gray and Tan are up for re-sign ups. VOTING ENDED 4th elimination Last time, the Circles lost and were UFE. Let's do the elimination! Gray, Brown and Tan are safe with 0 votes each. Gray, Brown and Tan: YAY! So it's down to Orange and Green. Green: WHAT?! GRAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BOTTOM 2 WITH ORANGE INSTEAD OF ME BECAUSE HE WAS IN BOTTOM 3 AND I WAS ONE OF THE 3 CONTESTANTS WHO GOT 0 VO- Gray: YOU ARE SELFISH! Anyway, the last person safe is....................................................................................Orange with 2 votes, and Green is eliminated with 4 votes. Green: But Gray was- *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Green away. So, before we get to the next challenge, I have 3 news. One, Blocky and Snowball join the game. Since Blocky is a square, he join the squares. And since Snowball is a circle, he join the circles. Red: Hey, it's my twin brother! Blocky: Red, i'm so happy to meet you again! You missed me so much! Gray: Hum, White is the host. Snowball: I'M NOT WHITE, I'M SNOWBALL YOU IDIOT! Two, NLG343 is blocked again, so you have to take Fuchsia again. Three, Blue, Gray and Tan are up for re-sign ups. So sign-up as them. So, before we start the challenge, sign-up as Blocky, Snowball, Fuchsia, Blue, Gray or Tan. Between 4th elimination and challenge 5 After 5 months of inactivity, it's finally back. Now, NLG343 isn't blocked anymore, so you don't need to take Fucshia anymore. Then, Wiseisback left the camp so you have to take Cottony. Gray, Tan and Blocky still need a user, when you'll take all of them, we can start the 5th challenge! Challenge 5 Blocky got automatically eliminated because nobody wanted to take him. Red: OH NO! YOU JUST ELIMINATED MY TWIN BROTHER! D:< Sorry Red, but I had to do it. Anyway, your next challenge is dangerous doors. Choose a door, some are safe, some are dangerous. If you choose a dangerous door, you're out of the challenge. Round 1 Doors Oh yeah, Orange's disadventage in the challenge is that only 3 doors are not dangerous for him. Door.PNG|Door 1 - Fuschia Door.PNG|Door 2 - Orange Door.PNG|Door 3- Nobody Door.PNG|Door 4- Tan Door.PNG|Door 5- Round Square Door.PNG|Door 6- Nobody Door.PNG|Door 7- Nobody Door.PNG|Door 8- Gray Door.PNG|Door 9- Cottony Door.PNG|Door 10- Nobody Door.PNG|Door 11- Nobody Round 2 Doors Round Square is out. And Blue, Cyan, Red, Brown and Snowball are automatically out for not doing the challenge. Wow, looks like Orange is so lucky, even thought only 3 doors are safe for him, he picked a safe one! Time for round 2. (PS The doors doesn't have the same danger than the last round) Door.PNG|Door 1- Fuchsia Door.PNG|Door 2- Gray Door.PNG|Door 3- Orange Door.PNG|Door 4- Tan Door.PNG|Door 5- Cottony Round 3 Doors Orange and Cottony are out. Only Fuchsia, Gray and Tan left. I'm so happy that everyone did the second round, i'm so proud of you 5! :D Door.PNG|Door 1- Tan Door.PNG|Door 2- Fuchsia Door.PNG|Door 3- Gray Fuchsia and Gray are out, Tan win the challenge! Everyone except him is up for Elimination. Red, Brown, Blue, Cyan and Snowball all get a strike. And Red and Brown are now up for re-sign-ups. Sign-up as them. Cyan 1: It's your fault if we didn't do the challenge, Cyan 2! Cyan 2: No, it's yours! Cyan 1: You! Cyan 2: You! Cyan 1: You! Cyan 2: You! Both Cyans: GRRRRRR!!!!! Blue: Stop arguing, Cyan. Both Cyans: Oh, sorry brother! :( Blue: I'M A GIRL! >:( Shut up all of you, It's time for voting. VOTING ENDED 5th elimination Last time, everyone except Tan was up for UFE, let's get to the elimination. Everyone except Fuchsia and Cyan got 0 votes, so they're all safe. So, it's down to Cyan and uchsia, one of you will be eliminated and one of you will have a disadventage in the next challenge. Cyan 1: I hope Cyan 2 i going to be eliminated! Cyan 2: No, I hope you will be eliminated! Cyan 1: SHUT THE HELL UP! Fuchsia: You should have voted for Brown, he's just so dirty! Brown: Shut up you clean freak! Let's show the votes! 15 seconds later... *The TV shows that Fuchsia is safe with 1 vote and Cyan is eliminated with 6 votes Fuchsia: YES! Both cyans: WHAT?! Cyan 1: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!! Cyan 2: NO, YOURS!!!!!!!!! Cyan 1: YOURS!!!!!!!!!!! Cyan 2: YOURS!!! Both Cyans: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Cyan away Before we start the challenge, 2 characters are joining, the first is Yin-Yang... Yin: Hi guys! Yang: I DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE!!!!!! Red: Oh no...... I was happy that the Cyans was eliminated because they kept arguing and now we have a new body with two brains that keeps arguing...... *Red facepalms And the second is Magenta, the character in my new icon. Magenta: Hi guys! Fuchsia: Oh my god, you look like Pink! Magenta: That's because Magenta is a shade of Pink. Since Yin-Yang is a circle, he join the circle, since Magenta is a square, she join the squares. Also, Red and Brown are up for re-sign ups, so sign-up as them. And of course sign-up as Magenta and Yin-Yang too. Category:Camp